


Bliss; and how it came to be

by braverose (chaosandwonder)



Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Miraxus, Old work do not judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandwonder/pseuds/braverose
Summary: Response fic to a request on Tumblr in 2014 , when the glorious cover of Fairy tail chapter 380 came out, with Laxus and Mira dancing! The miraxus fandom at that time exploded, and this was one of the results.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167794
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Bliss; and how it came to be

A/N: A couple years ago when i posted this, i was informed by many that I wrote Laxus very OOC in this one. So, consider this as a warning before reading. I haven't watched or read anything FT in years, almost as many years ago as I wrote this, so i can't really review it now either. I guess take this as an AU, don't expect too much, but hope you will still enjoy this.

.

.

**_Bliss; and how it came to be_ **

.

.

Mirajane went about drying off newly-washed mugs distractedly. Occasionally she would assist patrons who come by, but it was a slow enough day that she is mostly left alone behind the counter.

She lifted her gaze when the reason for her distraction, in the form of Lisanna, reappear from the kitchen carrying a tray of food. Her younger sister is helping her out today so she can leave the guild early, for a reason.

She shook her head with disbelief, remembering how her sister surprised her by coming over at the guild that morning to announce that she has a date tonight. One would think that Mirajane, top matchmaker in the guild, would have gushed like she does whenever Natsu and Lucy, or Gajeel and Levy, or any other pair is going on _what she thinks is_ a 'date'. But then again this is Lisanna, and Mira had always been protective of her siblings.

Yet another surprise was how her sister persuaded her to tag along, because apparently, it was to be a double date with the mystery guy's friend.

_"You want me to tag along on your first date?" she frowned. "Not that I'm not planning to cra—I mean, meet this guy, but do you really want to have me around?"_

_"Well," Lisanna hesitated, then explained, "I'm kind of nervous, you see," she pouted, "and having you around always make me feel calm and safe… and I really want tonight to be perfect…"_

_"Oh." Slowly, but genuinely, Mira smiled a sweet, gentle smile. "My little sister is so cute…"_

As her sister went from table to table, Mira took the opportunity to watch for signs. Her sister had refused to tell who her date was, so she spent the day guessing who the guy is. As Lisanna barely went anywhere without them since she returned, she believed the secret guy has to be someone from Fairy Tail. However, Lisanna isn't acting different towards any of the mages.

In her mind, Mirajane listed the names of all male mages who might be the one. She knew that Natsu and Gray are on a mission with his team and won't be back for at least two days, so it can't be any of them. Gajeel is pretty much glued to Levy so it can't be him. Jet and Droy are around too, but they still seem hung up on the script mage, so they're also out of the list.

Mirajane kept at this until afternoon, until everyone has been listed off for various reasons. It is then that she realized she left a whole group out of the list.

The Raijinshuu.

The group that her little sister most frequently hangs out with. She took sharp intake of breath before letting herself wonder…is it Freed? Or is it Bixlow? Those guys are their friends, but aren't they a bit old for her sweet little sister? If it's anyone of them, how should she react?

Something nagged at Mirajane's mind. If it isn't those two, there is only one more guy left to consider… Could it be… _Laxus_? In her mind, images of the times Lisanna and Laxus were together crept in. None of those were suspicious, although when she thought about it, her sister seemed to admire him a lot. She always wrote it off as a brotherly admiration, but… could it be?

She jumped in surprise when her sister suddenly appeared beside her, taking the mug she had been holding for who remembers how long.

"Mira-nee? We're already thirty minutes late from our agreed time and we still need to prepare."

"It is?" She blinked. "I didn't notice the time."

Lisanna smiled. "It's fine. Let's go."

Mira let her sister lead her home, her mind still clouded by worry. Without a doubt, she would give anything to make her sister happy. Still, she just might need to learn as soon as now how to tape a broken heart back if her suspicion is right… that the only guy who ever caught her heart is the same one her sister is dating tonight.

.

.

At a bar in town, the same afternoon, Laxus sat huffing at a corner table wondering why the Raijinshuu decided to stop by at this particular bar tonight, when it was not too much unlike the ambience of their guild. Smokey and reeking of booze and all. Earlier his team did a really stupid prank on him, so he took this as their lame peace offering.

His gaze landed on the empty seats that Evergreen and Elfman—who 'surprisingly' was at the same bar when they arrived—just vacated, deciding to go elsewhere to do geezerknowswhat. He also wondered what it is that's kept Freed from coming with them.

"Freed's got something important to do," Bixlow offered.

Laxus shrugged, not really interested. He glanced at the stage where a band was performing some pop song someone stupid enough requested. _Boring_.

"Hey, Laxus," Bixlow called, and when he turned, he was greeted by a bunch of papers Bixlow was shoving to his face.

"What are these?" Annoyed, he grabbed it. His eyes bulged after seeing what those are. Photographs. His photos, taken that afternoon, when the Raijinshuu pulled that prank on him. Though taken from a distance, the blown-up photos clearly showed that his face was contorted with motion-sickness while riding a trolley. He had been so shaken by that experience— they caught him off guard, they were just talking and suddenly they pushed him off—he never saw anyone taking a photo. He regrets now how subtle his anger had been and how he didn't kill them over it. "What the f—"

"A, a, ah," Bixlow wagged a finger, "Master said to keep from destroying buildings `til he's paid off the guild's debts." He grins maniacally as he added, "Ever and Elfman are heading over to the printing press right now to sell copies of that."

Laxus stood up, towering over Bixlow, his expression murderous. "What the hell do you want?"

Bixlow didn't even flinch. "Was thinking you could do me a favor. There's this beautiful babe who needs a date tonight—"

"Not interested." He turned away and started to leave.

"—Where ya going?"

"To where Ever and Elfman are going."

Bixlow broke a sweat, but remained calm. "Well, too bad. Thought I could help baby Lisanna find _her sister_ a date."

As expected, Laxus stopped on his tracks. "…Who?"

"Lisanna's sister," he said slowly, rolling his tongue. He enjoyed seeing how their leader tried to feign disinterest as he turned around. "You know, the beautiful demon, Mirajane?"

Laxus was scowling, or, trying not to. "And she knows about this?"

"Nah, it's a surprise. Well, go and leave if you want. We'll just brainstorm who else is available—

I'm sure we'd find her someone, maybe Wakaba or those Trimen or—" He stopped blabbering when Laxus grabbed his shoulder and forced him up. "…?"

"Go fetch Ever and Elfman."

"Huh? Weren't you—"

"Tell them I agree, as long as none of these photos come up anywhere. If any of it does, I'll kill you."

Bixlow grinned. "Great. You can have those copies, I'll destroy the others myself." He took a card from his pocket and gave it to Laxus, "That's the invitation—"

Laxus took the card without a word and started to leave.

"Hey, where are you goin'? _Don't_ pick her up, but be at the venue seven sharp and wait for her carriage to arrive. Got it?"

Laxus continued to the exit. He was already at the door when Bixlow called after him, "You can thank me some other time," before running as fast as he could to the fire exit at the back. Lisanna had warned him not to tease Laxus, but he just couldn't help it.

.

.

"Look at you, you're pretty like a princess," Mirajane complimented Lisanna, circling around her like the doting sister she was. She had just finished fixing Lisanna's hair.

Lisanna beamed. "That makes both of us."

"I just wish you told me earlier that it's going to be a ball, or at least told me a week before so we could buy new gowns together."

"It's not really necessary," she pouted, "You have about two dozen gowns you've never used in your closet."

Mira laughed. "It's not like I bought all of those. Most are complements from the magazine executives. This one's a gift from Erza." She then stood beside her sister, and they stared at their reflection on the full-length mirror. Lisanna wore an off-shoulder pale blue gown, the color making her eyes sparkle. In contrast, Mirajane's gown is halter and bare-back, the color—deep violet—casts a mysterious light in her eyes.

The doorbell rang. "Looks like our carriage is here," Lisanna quickly stood, "Come on, Mira-nee."

Mirajane let her sister lead her outside. She can only smile at her sister's excitement.

The horse-drawn carriage commissioned to take them to the ball was grand and the coachman is a gentleman who greeted them with a curtsy. While Mira was disappointed that their dates did not fetch them personally, she was mildly impressed by the extravagance.

After she was assisted inside, Mira looked outside in surprise when she heard the carriage door's lock click shut. She immediately looked outside and called, "Lisanna—?"

And there was her sister, standing outside, waving at her with a funny expression on her face. She looked guilty. "Sorry about this, Mira-nee!"

"Lisanna, what's going on?" She tried to push the door open, but it won't budge. There was something weird about its lock. "It's… enchanted?"

Her sister smiled sheepishly. "Heh… We just want to make sure you won't back out. The truth is, Mira-nee, I don't have a date. This is… a setup."

Mirajane stared at her sister in shock. She didn't know whether to scream in frustration or laugh with the absurdity of her situation. If this was someone else, she would be giving them the death glare by now. But this was Lisanna, and whether Mira admits it or not, she cannot bring herself to be mad at her sister, even if it's just pretense. "Really, Lisanna. If all you wanted was to set me up on a blind date, you don't need to resort to trickery. You should just ask me. There is really no need for this. This is getting it too far," she scolded.

"Our plan sounds lame when you put it that way, doesn't it? But that isn't all… anyway, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon!" Her sister, perhaps aware that she'll get off easily, had the guts to beam at her.

"What, is this a game?" She frowned, "Some mystery I need to solve?"

"Uh-oh, you're going to be late. Let's talk later. Bye, have a great time, Mira-nee!"

Her sister did not let her respond, and the carriage started to leave.

Out of surprise, she couldn't react right away. When she did, she pushed her face to the blocked window, trying to see her sister. She saw two figures approaching her sister from the direction of the woods. Familiar figures…

_Bixlow? And that one behind is definitely Freed._

If her sister's accomplices are the Raijinshu… the person they are setting her up with must be…

_…Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!_

.

.

"Scared of big sister's wrath?" Freed asked as they approached Lisanna.

 _Do I look scared?_ she wondered. Maybe she ought to be. After all, she had just tricked _the_ demon Mirajane, and even though she doesn't truly get angry at her, Lisanna can expect some form of retaliation. But she isn't worried about that, at all. "I'm not scared of Mira-nee… I'm _worried for_ her," she admitted. " _He_ is coming, isn't he?" she asked Bixlow, who is in charge of ensuring Laxus' arrival.

"Of course. Did you doubt my persuasion skills, baby?" the seith mage answered proudly, his dolls echoing some of his words.

"Nah," She shrugged, pouting as she looked back to their house. "But are you sure he _wants_ to?"

Bixlow laughed, and so did his puppets. "You're doubting this now? As if you didn't see them yesterday…"

Slowly, Lisanna let go of her worries. _Yesterday_ did show them something….

.

.

_With heavy footsteps, Lisanna left the guild bar's counter and walked to the far-most table where Bixlow is teasing Evergreen and Elfman, who are bickering, and Freed simply watched._

_She mournfully sits beside her brother, who instantly notices her mood. When asked why she's sulking, she retorted with a question: "Elf-nii, in my two years of absence, did Mira-nee ever go on a date? Or at least entertained a suitor?"_

_Elfman frowned but immediately answered. "No one is man enough to be worthy of my sister," he declared, then he was back to bickering with Evergreen._

This isn't good _, Lisanna thought, thinking about that tourist who, a few minutes ago, approached Mira at the counter to ask her on a date. The poor guy was turned down in one second, and Lisanna had to ask her sister, "How come?" The guy was polite, good-looking, and seemed decent._

_Mira's answer was a quick, "Not interested," before she went back to teasing Lucy about Natsu._

_Lisanna had turned to Cana who was sitting beside her. "Was she always like this? While I was in Edoras?"_

_Cana had confirmed this and added, "I tried matching her with guys too. Never once considered. Always busy working, that sister of yours sure is wasting her good looks…"_

_Well, when it comes to work, Mira is the busiest of them. She spends all day at the guild, and at home, she still insists to do house work. Lisanna thought, somehow, that there is something more to it than being busy and 'not interested'. If she isn't currently dating anyone, maybe she at least likes someone enough to consider a date? Maybe she should ask her sister if she likes anyone in particular…_

_Now sitting with the Raijinshuu and her brother, Lisanna watched as Mirajane carried a tray of beer and food to the front tables. Wakaba tries to flirt with her, but she dodges it by scaring him with her demon-look teasingly._

_"No, Mira-chan," Wakaba pleads, "I won't say anything more, just revert back to your sweet self, it's so much better than when you're scary like that…"_

_Just then, Laxus arrives and walks by her, stopping briefly to say, "Nah, that look's even better, Mira." He smiled at her, and as quickly as he butted in, he walked away._

_If Lisanna hadn't been watching intently, she would have missed it—_

_Once Laxus turned his back, a small smile formed on Mira's lips, one that is different from her usual, almost as if she was biting back a squeal. Her eyelids briefly fluttered, and did she also just…blush? The moment lasted perhaps just a second, and just as quick, Mira was back to her busybody barmaid self. Lisanna stared, partly shocked as it dawned on her why her sister cannot be interested in dating anyone…_

_On the other hand, it wasn't just her sister who acted peculiarly. As soon as Mirajane started to return to the bar, Laxus stops to look back, a brief longing crossing his eyes—but, like Mira, it was only for a second. Just as quickly, his stoic expression returned, and he continued to walk to the Raijinshuu's table._

_Lisanna marveled, then, at how almost-perfect the two are at suppressing these feelings. Could it be that they have been doing this for a long time? And yet no one has acted upon it?_

_Suddenly Laxus is in front of her, squatting to meet her eyes. "What are you two lookin' at?"_

Two? _Only then did she realize that Bixlow had been watching the same scene beside her, also transfixed._

_"Nothing, nothing," They both denied, Bixlow's puppets chorusing with them, earning a shrug from the thunder dragon slayer._

_As soon as Laxus took a seat and Freed started talking his ears off, Lisanna mouthed to Bixlow: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_He nodded, and rolls his tongue in excitement as he mouthed back, "I like how your mind works, baby." They stare at each other as an identical, mischievous grin formed on their face._

_._

.

Laxus watched as a grand carriage arrived. Just by looking at it he felt a wave of nausea. He made a mental note to thank his team in some way for their thoughtfulness.

As the carriage neared, he calmed himself. The enchanted lock was easy to notice. He shook his head at the sheer ridiculousness of using one on _Mirajane_. It was absurd. Annoying. Rude. He might need to apologize on behalf of his team.

He approached when it stopped, intending to assist her. Having worked with Freed for years, he anticipated that as soon as he stepped nearby, the enchantment on the lock would dispel. Laxus was prepared to free Mirajane from her confinement. What he wasn't prepared for was to be captivated by what he saw.

 _Stunning_ doesn't begin to describe Mirajane, with her silver hair styled in an updo, her bangs gathered in its usual cute ponytail, the long side fringes framing her angelic face. Her gown was a deep shade of violet cut very low and simply seductive. Despite her pink cheeks hinting that she feels self-conscious, she sat there elegantly and all Laxus could think of is that she must a queen, if not a goddess.

When he finally remembered to release the breath he was holding, he offered a hand and assisted her off the carriage. He meant to say something, _anything_ to save face, to show that he wasn't rattled by her beauty; but it was simply impossible.

For her part, Mirajane hadn't uttered a single word to him either, and as they watched the carriage leave, Laxus relaxed. He didn't miss the way she blushed and avoided to meet his eyes after seeing him, and it pleased him that she was as affected by him as he is to her.

She finally looked at him, apologetic. "I am really sorry that Lisanna bothered you to—"

He titled his head towards her and began to say, "For whatever the Raijinshuu put you up to –"

Both spoke simultaneously and then abruptly stopped.

Mirajane smiled, letting go of her nervousness. "So, you think this is the Raijinshuu's scheme? My sister can be mischievous when she gets an idea too, you know."

"She can be devious, I'd agree to that," he accepted, not realizing that he was smiling fondly, "Though I'm betting Bixlow is the one leading this. He's found a newfound hobby playing cupid since Ever and your brother hooked up."

"In any case, they're at this together." Mira let herself stare at him longer, happy that he doesn't appear to mind any of this at all, and relieved that he didn't bring up the question of _why_ her sister and his team are doing this.

He isn't bothered, not at all. It may be odd that despite their strained moments in the past, he never felt anything akin to unease whenever Mirajane is around. In fact, her presence always calmed him. That smile of hers can completely disarm him and vanquish any thoughts of past mistakes and feelings of guilt and unworthiness. Her beauty and kindness is an oasis to his desert of loneliness, and to be able to survive, he lets himself stare back, basking in the moment and letting himself drown in her deep blue eyes. She didn't look away, and Laxus knew that she as well is too absorbed in her well of thoughts to care that they were still standing outside, just staring at each other, unbothered by the guests alighting carriages that have started to arrive. Laxus thought that perhaps he could—perhaps she wouldn't mind—if he…

"Ah! There's Laxus Dreyar!" a young man's voice hollered, breaking the spell between the two.

"He really is with Mirajane!" a female voice added, and Mira blinked as she recognized Sherry's voice, as well as the disbelief and envy in it. She turned around and saw her latching her arm to her partner— _isn't that Eve of the Trimen?_ — as if to show that she, too, has a stunning escort. Competitive, as always.

"Didn't I tell you, I saw their name together in the list, along with Mr. and Mrs. Strauss?"  
"Yes, you did. I was just surprised… oh, never mind," Sherry suddenly extended her hand to Mirajane, "Congratulations to the two of you. You make a dashing couple."

Mira absently accepted and shook hands, while beside her, Laxus stifled a chuckle, knowing what exactly caused her distress. _Mr. and Mrs. Strauss._ As in, Elfman and Evergreen, who are likely the ones who arranged their enlistment to this party. The rest of Sherry's words have yet to register with her, and she is already frozen in place. Extending his hand to them, Laxus replied for Mira's sake: "Thanks. The two of you as well."

Sherry and Eve are well on their way to enter the venue by the time Mirajane's mind registered the rest of Sherry's words. Her eyes widened a fraction more and she called after them, "Wait, you're mistaken! We're not a c-couple…!" It was useless, however, as the two were already out of earshot. Hearing Laxus' unexpected chuckle, she confronted him, "Why didn't you correct them?"

He wisely chose to avoid the question, and teased her instead, "If you could just see how you looked when she said _Mr. and Mrs. Strauss_ …"

"I'm aware of my brother and Evergreen's relationship, Laxus," she pouted, "but since when did they start calling themselves Mr. and Mrs. Strauss?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Let's ask them when we see them," he replied. "Now, Miss Strauss, we've been standing here for ages; wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Shall we go inside?" He smiled, offering his arm.

Apparently, the ball was thrown to celebrate the engagement of a councilman's daughter to a wealthy businessman who owns a chain of hotels, one of which is in Magnolia. The said hotel is the venue of the party. Mira wondered how his brother got an invitation, until she remembered a mission the Raijinshuu took more than a week ago: it has something to do with the security of a VIP guest in the hotel. The invites were probably part of the reward.

Guests lined up outside, each pair waiting for their names to be called for their _grand_ entrance. Mirajane tried to keep her arms steady, specifically the one latched on Laxus' arm, because she didn't want him to know how restless she is becoming.

As a model and as the guild's drawing card, she is very much used to people's stare. This time, though, she would appreciate if the men stopped staring at her and her body; and she wished she could do something about those ladies whose eyes are all on _her_ escort.

"Relax," Laxus whispered. He must have been watching her while she observed other guests.

Mirajane looked up and met his eyes. She first noticed his smile, and it became impossible to hide the blush that crept to her cheeks. Not when he is looking and smiling at her so tenderly. She blinked several times and he stifled a laugh, and it was then she noticed: Despite laughing at her, Laxus too, is flustered, and a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. His arms were too stiff to be relaxed.

So she laughed with him because she knew that neither a horde of ladies gawking at him nor attending a ball would ever make the man _this_ tense.

Laxus Dreyar is definitely nervous about escorting Mirajane Strauss.

Their laughter died down when they heard their names being called, but their smiles remained. And this is how they entered the hall: Arms linked, all smiles, and eyes locked on each other; equally dashing and happy as they can be.

.

.

.

For the next half hour Mirajane and Laxus dutifully listened to the master of ceremonies, clapped when necessary, and joined in cheering the newly engaged couple.

Once in a while she would glance at her escort; she knew his cheerful mood earlier is wearing off, and to be honest, she is starting to feel the same. Unwelcome thoughts also kept nagging at her mind: For what reason did he decide to play along and escort her? Moreover, what does he think of in those times that he steals a glance towards her when he thinks she's not aware?

Finally the time came for the toast; and then they were free to socialize, dine or dance.

As the crowd around them started to scatter to different directions—some to the bar, some to the dance floor, and some to their friends' tables—Mirajane waited for Laxus to decide for them.

He turns to her, "Mira—"

Only to be cut off by two pairs of press people racing towards them. Mira recognized them as reporters and photographers from rival magazines.

"Miss Mirajane! Would you mind allowing us an interview," asked the first reporter.

"We saw you share a sweet moment during the entrance and we're dying to know if it means you are officially dating your guild master's grandson," a female reporter asked without giving her time to answer the first reporter's question.

Mira pasted a smile on her face while trying to come up with a much kinder answer than _Back off, please._

The first reporter doesn't seem to care that Mira hasn't answered anything yet, and asked away; "You've always eluded questions about your love life and we keep hearing you've turned down every man who asked you out. Have you finally given romance a chance?" This question was followed by a series of flash from the photographers behind the two.

The female reporter wasn't to be beaten, "Would you say that Laxus Dreyar is the man of your dreams? What qualities of his attracted you?"

The other had to add: "Do you have any message for your male fans whose hearts will definitely break when they learn that you're taken?"

Mirajane's smile faded with every question thrown her way. She was too distressed to notice that Laxus has moved closer to her and has thrown an arm around her waist protectively.

Laxus grunted and that was all he needed to do to get everyone's attention. Mira was surprised to see controlled annoyance in his face. "One, I can see you people are here on business but there's a rule against harassing guests. Two, I don't take kindly to people who disturb _my date_. If that isn't clear enough: Three, **_back off_**."

Number three did the trick, and the group did back off, except the female reporter couldn't help but gather Mirajane's hand before saying, "I just want to say I'm very happy for you Miss Mirajane. Congratulations to you both," before finally scampering away.

Laxus watched the group leave before turning to Mirajane, wearing a smug expression. It was quickly wiped away when he saw that she's staring up at him sternly. "What?"

She blew air and with the softest voice said, "I can't believe you said that," and walked away.

He stood there perplexed, wondering, _What did I say wrong?_ before finally following her.

.

.

"Just what did he say?" Evergreen frowned, watching the scene from a balcony. "She walked out!"

"If he's a man, he shouldn't—" Whatever Elfman was going to say, he quickly stopped after receiving a glare from Evergreen.

"I warned you not to let the press people get to them before they get a chance to have a heart-to-heart," Lisanna lectured.

"We had our hands full keeping other people from Sorcerer and other big publications away," Freed explained. "Didn't see the small groups coming." Bixlow nodded in agreement.

"I still feel like we spent too much effort finding that Jason guy yesterday," Evergreen complained.

"But I heard he's really good at what he does, I'm sure it will be worth it," Lisanna laughed.

"He better be," retorted Evergreen. "He's given us a lot of trouble just trying to keep him wait for his cue."

"By the way, what are you doing here, sis?" Elfman frowned. "I thought you're staying home?"

"Well, I've already dressed up, and this is too pretty to keep in the cabinet," Lisanna gathered her skirt and did a little twirl. "Besides, I don't want to miss seeing my plans come to fruition."

" _Our_ plans," Bixlow corrected with a proud grin, his dolls mimicking him. "She also doesn't want to miss seeing her big brother and future sister-in-law on their first formal date, so I brought her along. You got a problem with that, _Mr. and Mrs. Strauss?_ " He quickly dived as Ever and Elfman went after him.

"That was the receptionist's mistake!" Evergreen shrieked. "She's the one who filled my blank surname with this man's surname!"

Lisanna smiled at the bickering adults and turned to the scene below, watching Laxus make his way to the deserted hallway where Mirajane ran to. She then spotted a small blond man trailing behind. "Isn't that Jason?"

"What! How can he have escaped my runes?" Freed exclaimed, sounding offended.

"Must've gotten some help," she guessed. "In any case," she turns to call the three who are still fighting, "Guys, we have to go and make sure nobody bothers Laxus and Mira-nee."

.

.

Mirajane is obviously aware that he followed, and is now approaching, but she didn't acknowledge his presence as she leaned on a wall with her face cast down.

He stopped when he is two steps away, and held up his hands. "Just tell me what I said wrong," he urged in the softest voice he could muster. He didn't like her forlorn expression and he disliked more the thought that he is the one who caused it.

"You practically told them that we're dating," she answered without looking at him.

"Isn't this a date, Miss Strauss?" he retorted in a teasing voice, simply trying to get her to look at him.

"Well, kind of. But… Laxus!" She pouted and finally looked at him when she heard him chuckle—

He couldn't help it; she looked like too cute when she's worried—

"Laxus, I'm serious. You told them not to disturb _your date_ , and didn't bother to tell them that what they think about us isn't true. They're going to write that down and invented additional details, and you can be sure that by tomorrow, the whole kingdom will believe we're an _item_."

"Would it be so bad if they do? Would it bother you so much if people think that we're, as you call it, an item?"

Mira looked at him, exasperation written all over her face. Then she looks away and starts to mumble, "This is all Lisanna's doing. She can really be devious at times. We shouldn't have let them drag us in their games…"

"Huh? Do you really believe in what you're saying?" he asked, an eyebrow raised a notch higher, but he was mostly just amused.

"…?"

"We are right here," he begins, "Because despite that we could have done something to prevent this… we didn't." He watched as Mira's eyes widened and he got her full attention. "We _chose_ to play this game, Mirajane. You'll need to admit that sooner or later. So don't be too bothered if people around us see this game we're playing for what it is."

She looked away as she considered this, and possibly out of embarrassment, pretended to be busy staring at the ground.

He let minutes pass in silence; the only thing that can be heard is the music from the ballroom and people's distant chatter. The music changed to a slower one, and Laxus walks closer to ask gently, "Would you like to dance?"

Mirajane looked at his outstretched hand, and to his face. The gentleness in his expression surprised her. She wordlessly accepted his offer and they walked back to the ballroom, with their eyes once again locked on each other.

.

.

"…Laxus."

He was startled when she finally spoke; they had been silent as they danced, both too busy at first with staring at each other, and then listening to the music and their heartbeats.

"Hmm…?"

She paused, still debating in her mind if she should really ask something that is now so obvious, but she really needed to hear it. "Are you saying that you… that even without pressure, you…?" She bit her lip, frustrated at her inability to voice her questions. How could she, when at the same time she has to fight for her breath, thanks to her heartbeat going overdrive? She glanced up at him and saw him _smiling_ at her, as if he understood… and she just had to look away.

Laxus found it endearing, seeing this side of Mirajane. The side of her that lacked confidence, that needed his assurance. Unfortunately, he isn't well-versed in the art of explaining feelings. He will have to explain it all to her his way… "Yes, like you, they _pretended_ to pressure me to come here. But you know, everyone who watched the Grand Magic Games know by now that dragon slayers, second-generation included, suffer from motion sickness." He stopped, as Mira's eyes finally met his. "It isn't really news worthy." He paused again, watching a slow smile form on her lips, "Evergreen and your brother, who are purportedly going to the press to sell the photos, left the camera _and_ the rolls of film on the table." This one earned a laugh. "Either Bixlow who stayed to blackmail me didn't notice, or… it was part of their game." The blush that crept to her cheeks told him that she got it, alright.

"I think," she bit her lip once more, and sighed hoping to keep her voice steady, "They meant to leave it there. Like in the back of the carriage, there was a lacryma device… with the Fairy Hills card. I could have called for Levy, but I didn't. And the carriage itself wasn't enchanted, I could have blown it up to escape if I wanted to, but I didn't, because…"

Laxus tried, but he couldn't hide his smirk by now. "Because?"

"Like you said, I chose to play this game. And also…" She looked away, and she realized that they are no longer dancing, just standing there, holding each other. "I wanted to know if you would do the same." Subconsciously, she took a step back.

He pulled her close, a hand touching her chin to make her look at him. "This game of theirs was never meant to force us to do anything. They're well aware that they can't do that to us, anyway." His eyes searched hers; and it is clear to him that she understood what he's saying. She always did understand him. "This is just made for us to realize how much we don't want to resist."

Slowly, Mirajane smiled, and Laxus thought that her smile was of full bliss. He blinked when her smile finally turned to a teasing one, and he realized he had been staring. She clasped her hand to his and he idly noticed that the music has changed once again, to a lively one.

They danced to the music, and Laxus felt an immeasurable satisfaction at seeing the happiness in Mirajane's face, in knowing that he is the reason for this.

Likewise, Mirajane delighted in his expression; in the years that she knew him, she has never seen him this content. And that makes her happier more than realizing that the man she always cared for is now hers.

They danced and danced and danced, celebrating their newfound freedom to admit that they have wanted each other, for a long time.

.

.

When they finally paused to catch their breath, still in the middle of the dance floor, and with hands still twined from their dancing position, Laxus dipped his head to claim her lips.

She was caught by surprise, but it didn't stop her from kissing him back and closing her eyes—

But just as she did, they heard a woman's soft chuckle. Their lips parted as soon as they recognized the familiar voice of Evergreen, commenting, "You two seem to be enjoying the night."

And Bixlow, "Just a friendly reminder, you are in the middle of the dance floor." Quickly followed by laughter from her siblings and the rest of his team.

Laxus groaned in annoyance, murmuring to Mirajane, "I'm gonna kill them after this," before turning his face away, obviously aware that he was blushing and trying to hide it.

Mira threw her head back to laugh along with her siblings and the Raijinshuu. Unlike Laxus, she didn't mind how pink her cheeks are, how obviously she glowed with happiness.

In that instant, Jason—finally receiving the Raijinshuu's signal—snapped a picture of them; and while Mira thought the picture included the gang, she finds out the next day that it was zoomed to take only the image of her and Laxus.

And this is how the controversial cover of the magazine came to be.

.

.

- **end** -

.

.

Thank you for reading ~


End file.
